


haunted

by sunglassesface



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Modern Era, Ouija Boards, dont look at me i wrote this in like 2016, implied one sided melchritz, or at least trying to be, technically all the kids are here but they only have like one line each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglassesface/pseuds/sunglassesface
Summary: it’s october and melchior wants a scare





	haunted

it was cold. the late october wind had crept in through the gabor’s basement, almost comically fitting the mood inside. 

melchior turned from the horror movie to look around the room. ernst had gotten scared ten minutes in and took up residence on hanschen’s lap, occupying them both. martha was doing homework. georg was showing otto something on his phone, and ilse kept braiding and unbraiding wendla’s hair. anna, thea, and melitta seemed to be the only ones trying to pay attention, and they all looked bored. 

he cleared his throat. “does anyone even care about the movie at this point?”

only half of them even looked toward him. “no, not really,” ilse responded, reading the room. 

he rolled his eyes. “okay, what would you rather do? it’s almost halloween, sorry for trying to do something festive.” 

“how about something that doesn't scare at least three of your friends?” hanschen replied. (ernst grabbed his hand as thanks for making it sound like he wasn't the only one afraid.)

as a new idea came into mind, a smile found its way across melchior’s face. “no promises, but i do have another thing we can do.” 

-

when he plopped the ouija board onto the table, almost everyone responded with either a “no.” or “seriously?” 

“i’m not gonna let a couple weak-ass scaredy cats ruin my halloween fun!” melchior insisted, glancing pointedly at ernst. 

“melchior, i’m not gonna do this,” wendla said. 

“i don't know, this does seem like a much more entertaining activity,” hanschen considered. 

melchior ignored him and answered wendla. “that’s alright. you guys realize you don't have to, right? if you don't want to you can just go upstairs.” he sighed. “maybe watch something you'll actually pay attention to,” he added bitterly. 

“i’m going up, then. who’s coming with?” martha looked at her friends. 

“i am.” came wendla. 

“me too?” georg almost asked otto for permission. otto shrugged.

“yeah, me too. i don't wanna mess with this ghosty stuff.” that was melitta. 

ernst kissed hanschen on the cheek and headed upstairs with the others. “good luck. be safe!” he added as he waved goodbye. 

melitta muttered a quiet “the sane squad” as she went up the stairs. 

melchior faced the remainders. “now that we’ve weeded out the weak, who wants to have some fun?” 

-

after they had set up the board and gathered around it, melchior realized he had never done this before. “so, does anyone here actually, uh, know how to do this?” 

hanschen raised his eyebrows. “you don't?” 

“i’m pretty sure you just touch the planchette and start talking,” ilse explained, “but i’m not sure.” 

“so do i ask the questions?”

“it was your idea, so, yeah.” thea said. 

he took a breath. “okay. here we go. everyone, fingers on.” after they had all placed a finger on the planchette, he started talking. “um, spirits- what do i ask?” he whispered to the group, being met with shrugs. he started again. “so, spirits. are we alone?”

the planchette drifted to NO. 

chills ran down melchior’s back. “what’s your name?” 

the planchette moved slowly, as if it wasn't totally used to the movement yet. M-O-R. melchior’s heart stopped. he looked up and hanschen guessed it too. he looked back at the board before he could miss anything else. I. he heard a gasp. “is it spelling-” anna couldn't finish. T-Z. 

“no.” melchior slammed his free hand on the table, making otto jump. “which one of you assholes is doing this? what the fuck is wrong with you? this isn't funny.” 

“maybe…” anna looked at the table. “maybe it's actually him.” 

“don't be ridiculous. it's a stupid game and one of you is trying to be funny.” 

hanschen was going to reply when melitta burst into the room, followed by georg racing down the stairs, everyone else who went up a few steps behind. 

“what's going on? is everyone okay?” melitta looked worried. 

“yes, we’re fine. tensions got a little high.” hanschen said through gritted teeth.

“we heard yelling and a thud and got worried,” georg explained. 

“we asked what the spirit’s name was and it said moritz.” thea told her sister. 

“oh.” ernst stepped forward. “is that all you’ve done so far?”

“well, melchior flipped out before we could ask anything more, so yeah.” otto deadpanned. 

martha warily kept her distance from the board. “make sure it’s him.” 

those at the table readied themselves again. melchior shook his head. “okay. moritz, is that… is this really you?” the planchette moved to YES. wendla put a hand over her mouth. ernst’s eyes widened. 

“how do we know it’s actually you, and that you're not like, a demon or something?” otto asked this time. Y-O-U D-O-N-T S-O-R-R-Y

“oh my god.” ilse breathed. 

“ilse, take your hands off the planchette.” melchior demanded. 

“wait, what? why? it’s not like i’m-” 

“ilse, take them off!” he barked. after regaining his temper a bit, he added “i need to know you're not doing this. 

“moritz,” his voice caught a bit, “if it’s really you. when we played pirates all those years ago, with wendla and ilse, what did i always want to be?” 

C-A-P-T-A-I-N. ernst choked. 

“that was a dumb question. anyone could've guessed that,” hanschen said, shaking his head. 

“okay, fine.” he racked his brain for another question only moritz would know the answer to. “how old were you when you first told me you might like boys?” 

9

melchior felt his throat close up and eyes tear. “fuck, moritz, i’m so sorry, fuck, i should've done something-” 

the planchette seemed to go a bit faster as it spelled out D-O-N-T N-O-T Y-O-U-R F-A-U-L-T

martha looked like she was going to cry. ernst and wendla already were. 

“is there… anything you maybe, want to say? last words or something?” thea felt awkward. she never really knew moritz that well, but felt like someone needed to keep the conversation going. 

I M-I-S-S Y-O-U

at that, melchior started crying too. “god, moritz, you have no idea what i’d do to see you again.” 

M-E T-O-O 

otto looked at georg, silently asking what to do. georg was just as lost for words. 

“can i say something?” ernst quietly asked those at the table. 

“of course.” anna knew there was a time when ernst’s best friend had been moritz. 

he tried to lighten the mood. “moritz? it’s ernst. i miss you. i’m sorry. but you might wanna know, that that crush i had on hanschen? we’re kinda dating now.” 

S-E-R-O-I-U-S-L-Y I-M S-O G-L-A-D

hanschen laughed a little at moritz’s ability to misspell even beyond the grave. 

georg cleared his throat. “when you died… did it hurt?” wendla hit him. 

the planchette didn’t move. 

“i swear to fucking god, if we lost him because you asked him how it felt to die-” melchior shouted. 

“i genuinely want to know!” georg defended.

otto diverted attention back to himself. “ignore him, moritz. where... where are you? what’s it like?” 

hanschen scoffed. “yeah, cause that’s so much better.”

they looked down when the planchette started to move again. W-A-R-M. B-R-I-G-H-T. D-O-N-T L-I-K-E I-T. 

martha smiled and shook her head. the board continued. 

N-O-T W-I-T-H-O-U-T M-E-LC-H-I. 

fuck. melchior was trying to say something when his mother came in, all smiles.

“how are you all-” she noticed the board. “melchior, what is this? you know i don’t want you messing with that kind of stuff. put it away.” she started to leave, then turned back. “please, kids, find something else to do. i don’t trust spirits.” melchior laughed at the irony, and imagined moritz did too.

“yes, mother. sorry,” he called to her as she left. he looked back down at the board and spoke quieter this time. “moritz, i gotta go, i’m sorry-” immediately, faster than ever before, the planchette darted across the board.

D-O-N-T L-E-A-V-E 

his heart wrenched. “i’m sorry, i’ll be back, i promise, i just gotta go.”

P-L-E-A-S-E D-O-N-T M

he forced the planchette to GOODBYE. “goodbye, moritz. i’ll be back soon. i promise.” as he put the board back into the box, he realized he never said goodbye to moritz before he died. 

hanschen softly said, “well, damn.”

melchior wiped his eyes and faced his friends. “that was my fault. sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the best but it’s two years old and i’d like to be Done with it !


End file.
